<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day at the R.I.P. Office by GrimGraveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842080">A Day at the R.I.P. Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard'>GrimGraveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R.I.P.-verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Explicit Sexual Content, Exposition, F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Lesbian Sex, Military, Office Romance, Office Sex, Police, Romance, Worldbuilding, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellow agents Reese and May have a rare calm day and decide to take advantage of it. First chapter is a worldbuilding dump before the real fic with its own share of exposition. Reviews are love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reese Chloris/May Zedong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R.I.P.-verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Application and Exposition Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashaan_Butler/gifts">Rashaan Butler (Rashaan_Butler)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like my work and feel it's worth a damn, maybe buy me a coffee?<br/>https://ko-fi.com/ggrave</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Remnant International Police Application to Serve</strong>
</p><h4>
  <em>Salutations, Huntsmen and Huntresses!

Welcome to the R.I.P program. Remnant can never have enough protectors and we are happy and proud to see you are choosing to lend your support to its betterment and safety!

Listed below you will find the application form you need to fill out and send in together with your Huntsman/Huntress license. This will only take a minute.</em>
</h4>
<p>
  <strong>Basic Details</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Title:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr. [ ] Miss. [<strong>X</strong>] Ms [ ] Mrs. [ ] Other:_</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Name</strong>
</p>
<p>[Schnee], [Weiss]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Age</strong>
</p>
<p>[23]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood-type</strong>
</p>
<p>[*****]</p>
<p>
  <strong>LN</strong>
</p>
<p>63600-32812-80617</p>
<p>
  <strong>Semblance</strong>
</p>
<p>[Glyphs]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Weapon-type</strong>
</p>
<p>[Sword – Multi-Action Dust Rapier, fencing-style]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Additional Skills and Noteworthy Accomplishments</strong>
</p>
<p>[Proficient at Dust manipulation in conjunction with Semblance. Can summon and use Time Dilation, as well as support team-members.]</p>
<p>[Proficient with melee and ranged combat. Top 5 ranking during sparring classes all four years at Beacon. Minor leadership-experience within Team RWBY.]</p>
<p>[Team Ranked 3rd and 2nd in the 40th and 41st Vytal Festival Tournaments. Achieved B+ grade for Weapon &amp; Technical Engineering.]</p>
<p>[Accomplished total of 20 solo Huntress-level missions after graduation and spent 1 year, 6 months in the Atlas Military as Private First-Class. Missions include Search-and-Rescue Operations, Escort, Criminal Investigation, Perimeter Defence, and Bounty.]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Service of Interest and Applications</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Select Branch Office you apply to:</strong>
</p>
<p>[Menagerie] [ ] [Mantle] [ ] [Atlas] [ ] [Vale] [X] [Vacuo] [ ] [Mistral] [ ]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Select Preferred Division of Interest. (Please be aware that this may change based on performance.)</strong>
</p>
<p>[Specialist Strike Force] [ ] [Detective Criminal Investigation] [<strong>X</strong>] [Patrol Force] [ ]</p>
<p>[Auxiliary] [ ]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Select Preferred Sub-Division of Interest or Aspirations</strong>
</p>
<p>[Bounty Hunting &amp; Anti-Personnel] [ ] [Covet Operatives] [ ]</p>
<p>[Operator &amp; Technical Support] [ ] [Law Enforcer &amp; Protection Details] [ ]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Driving Licenses</strong>
</p>
<p>Land Vehicles</p>
<p>Car [<strong>X</strong>]-Rank B</p>
<p>Civilian cars / Light Utility Vehicle / Armoured Personal Carrier</p>
<p>Motorcycle [ ]</p>
<p>None [ ]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aircraft</strong>
</p>
<p>Bullhead [<strong>X</strong>]-Rank C</p>
<p>Manta []</p>
<p>Dropship [ ]</p>
<p>None []</p>
<p>Signed: Weiss Schnee</p>
<p>Contact Number: *********</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><h4>
  <em>Thank you for applying for R.I.P! Once we have received the form and your license, we will begin evaluating you for our mandatory entrance exam.

<p>This includes tests, both physical and written, for, but not limited to:</p></em>
</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>-Health</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>-Perception</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>-Weapon-Handling</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>-Strength &amp; Endurance</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>-Psychology</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><h4>Once we are done we will contact you for your results. We wish you the best in your endeavour!</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><h4>Honour in Our Actions and through Our Actions, Justice to the People</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A/N:</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Just a complied version of further exposition/world-building dump:</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Remnant International Police (R.I.P) is a police-force that's completely neutral; it's not sworn to any one kingdom, but operates all over Remnant via Branch bases of operations in each kingdom.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Major outposts or "Branch HQs" are stationed in Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, Mantle, and Menagerie(which also has its own Huntsmen combat school and academy).</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It's already established that Grimm does not exist in this AU; Huntsmen Academies exist for those who want to train in Aura and Semblance and are basically handling matters normal police and military can't.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>While joining the normal police and military is an option for licensed Huntsmen(joining the military is heavily practiced in Atlas and to lesser extent, Mantle), many tend to join R.I.P. It's either that, going solo or stay as a team as mercenaries, or join a guild of sorts. Some become Bounty Hunters. Another option would be to take up teaching at combat schools/academies which is also fairly popular.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>R.I.P is egalitarian; race and gender does not matter, only skills, and are open to trans, non-binary, and the like.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I estimate it's been roughly a year after her first year as a cadet, so Ruby's age is about 21. WBY are 23.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>In this AU, team BRNZ and NDGO, like CFVY, are 1 year older. ABRN are a year older than CFVY.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Dogtags with LN and name are fairly common, along with IDs or simply their Scrolls.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Agent" and "Officer" are titles applied to anyone working within R.I.P.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Many of the characters outfits are/will be heavily inspired by artist dishwasher1910's RWBY 3.0 work with the exception of Ruby (vol 4-6 design mainly) and Yang(currently vol 7 design, no robot-arm!) Blake has her vol 7 design, but her hair is similar to dishwasher1910's version of it. pix iv en/artworks/76216587 (NSFW warning)</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May: devianta rt dishwasher1910/art/May-778168627</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weiss is currently based on Xenoblade 2 Mórag's outfit, but with high-heeled combat boots instead. This is likely a subject of change in the future, same with other characters depending on what the commissioner wants. We'll see in time.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Since there's no grimm, Silver Eyes are more of a rare trait that could be considered a good sign of a skilled warrior (like, fairy-tale stuff) or perhaps it has something else in store. Who knows.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anyway, this is it for now. I came up with the core for this since working on PDK and Rashaan urged me to upload it. So here it is, an exposition/worldbuilding pile.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next chapter is the actual story.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Day at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reese and May have a rare uneventful day...So why not make it eventful?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reese nimbly avoided her fellow agents through her way to her office, expertly using the hoverboard for easy transportation with a hearty laugh trailing behind her. The recent mission had gone off without a hitch – even though it had been a simple one – and the skater-girl was in a chipper mood as a result; the feeling of accomplishment and the sensation of being invincible had her blood pumping.</p>
<p>But the cherry on top was what made everything that much better as she rounded a corner and headed straight down the corridor as she sped up before she came to a screeching halt—</p>
<p>"Ah! Oh, uh…Heya, Deputy-Chief Ciel…"</p>
<p>"Inspector Ardent." The meticulous Deputy-Chief-Inspector eyed her up and down, her brow furrowed and arms crossed. "Do I honestly need to remind you that using your hoverboard inside is strictly prohibited?"</p>
<p>Reese winced and immediately jumped off her transport/weapons and carried it under her arm. "No-"</p>
<p>"It's a hazard waiting to happen. You could hit someone carrying evidence and injury them or yourself." Ciel brought up her Scroll to her lips and clicked on a button. "Friday the 15th, 13:32. Had to remind Officer Ardent of not using her hoverboard inside again for the fifth time this month – Correction, 13:33."</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Deputy-Chief. Won't happen again, I promise."</p>
<p>"You've told me those exact words the last time and the time before that," Ciel stated. "I'm being lenient with you, but when I catch you again I will have your hoverboard confiscated while you're not on missions. Am I clear?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, gotcha," Reese responded with a mock salute. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>Ciel's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her. "A number of cadets have joined us as of exactly twenty-seven minutes ago. One of which is Weiss Schnee, Cadet Snowdrift, who seeks to join the Detective Commissars. She is assigned to Chief-Inspector Scatter."</p>
<p>Reese blinked. "Oh damn. A Schnee, huh?"</p>
<p>"That would be all. Please do not make me repeat myself regarding your misconduct and make certain you show our cadets the true spirit of a proper R.I.P officer." She saluted her and walked off without missing a beat.</p>
<p>"She's right you know."</p>
<p>"Babe!" Reese spun on her heel, perked up from the sound of that voice she knew so intimately and threw herself at the sniper in a bear-hug. "You showed up right when I needed ya, May!"</p>
<p>"Just happened to pass by is all," May replied. She found her footing and returned the embrace as she ruffled a hand through neck-length mint-green tresses. "You should be more careful."</p>
<p>She sighed and stepped back just enough to steal a quick kiss from the girl. "I know, I know. It's just a time-saver though, and I love to show it off!"</p>
<p>"Story of your life," the sniper replied. She offered a lopsided smile and playfully caressed the skater's cheek. "I like that side of you, but I rather you didn't do so unnecessarily, lest Soleil really will take your hoverboard away."</p>
<p>"Ugh."</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get to work. I hear we've got cadets joining us."</p>
<p>"That's what I was told. The former Schnee heiress apparently! Can you imagine?"</p>
<p>"I thought that was just a rumour."</p>
<p>"Not according to the Deputy-Chief," Reese said and rested her arm over the sniper's shoulders. "C´mon, let's go see to the newbies. You look hot, by the way."</p>
<p>"Don't start. We're at work."</p>
<p>"Tch." Reese playfully rolled her eyes. "Killjoy."</p>
<p>They returned to the Criminal Investigation wing to find the unmistakeable snow-haired ex-heiress in the middle of the office, sharply dressed in Atlas-inspired military gear.</p>
<p>"Looks like one of the cadets already made herself at home!" Reese uttered with a guffaw and startling her.</p>
<p>"Ah! N-No! I was given special permission by the Chief-Inspector herself as—"</p>
<p>Reese kept laughing and waved a hand dismissively before she walked up to her and held out her hand. "Just messing with ya, newbie! I was told we had an eager one wanting to join the Detectives."</p>
<p>"Oh. Right." She shook her head with a firm, proper grip. "Weiss Schnee. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Inspector Ardent, but you can call me Reese. And this one is Specialist May, also known as Deadeye. Nice to meet ya, Cadet Snowdrift!" Reese exclaimed with a toothy, cheerful grin as she shook the fencer's hand. "I hear you're interested in joining the Detective-Commissars right off the bat! Gotta say, few newbies know what division they want to join and usually let the Lieutenant decide where they fit in. And a <em>Schnee</em> no less!"</p>
<p>"I have my reasons," Weiss curtly replied as she reciprocated the handshake. Her gaze flickered to the side in the blink of an eye before she looked back at her. "My family name matters little. I will make a name for myself—"</p>
<p>Reese laughed. "Hey now, I mean it in the best way possible! I know what you Schnees can do and I think you will be a great addition to not just R.I.P, but us Detective-Commissars! Man, the Vale branch really attracts people from other countries; Vacuo, Mistral, Menagerie, and Atlas!"</p>
<p>"It's no different from Huntsmen Academies, then," Weiss stated.</p>
<p>"True, but I doubt a lot of people would want to travel to, let's say, Atlas." She cocked a lopsided smirk. "Anywho, I've heard you're assigned to Chief-Inspector Scatter herself?"</p>
<p>Weiss nodded. "Yes, I will be working directly under Ruby for required first year."</p>
<p>"Oho, first name basis already~?"</p>
<p>The cadet scoffed. "We were teammates back at Beacon and close friends. It's only natural."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right. I still refer to one of our Sergeants as `Arslan´ sometimes, my former team-leader. Anyway, working directly under the Chief-Inspector pretty much guarantees that you end up with us! I don't suppose she's given ya the talk? Y'know, about how things work here?"</p>
<p>The fencer rubbed her chin for a second. "…Actually, she hasn't."</p>
<p>Reese turned to look at May and the two exchanged nods. "Well then, allow us to run ya through it, if ya don't mind."</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>She grinned cheerfully. "Great! So, you already know about R.I.P and how you join."</p>
<p>"It requires a Huntsman/Huntress license," Weiss stated.</p>
<p>"Exactly and that's a no-brainer. However, I know for a fact that Chief Scatter was sought out by R.I.P officials – you know, the higher, higher ups – before she graduated and offered a place in their program."</p>
<p>"She <em>is</em> special," the cadet replied. Her gaze wandered off as she smiled to herself, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"So I've heard; joining Beacon two years early and she making quite a name for herself the first year here as a cadet. She's what we call a prodigy, but she always dismisses that notion," Reese said. "Anyway, off-topic! Once you've join, you have to spend at least a full year as a cadet working under a senior officer who will ultimately deem if you're suited for R.I.P and which division, though the Lieutenant may interject as the officer report back to her after all."</p>
<p>"So Lieutenant-Colonel Calavera is the one who ultimately decides whether or not I'll end up here."</p>
<p>Reese whistled. "Look at you knowing the Lieutenant's full title! Yeah, but knowing Scatter and the Lieutenant, you'll definitely join us! Not to mention that you have the sub-division which the senior officer can suggest where your skills would be best used, but that's largely up to you."</p>
<p>Weiss cock an eyebrow. "`Sub division´?"</p>
<p>"I…uhm…I can explain," Deadeye said, pulling down her mask. "I-It's fairly simple…"</p>
<p>Reese snickered. "She's a bit shy around new people, socially speaking. Once you've gotten to know her, she's like a different person; night and day, really."</p>
<p>The sniper pouted back at her. "A-anyway…as you know, R.I.P has ranks and divisions, and the `sub-divisions´. Th-there's hundreds of agents in this branch alone so I won't go through all the names, but I'll name some for example":</p>
<p>*Chief of Police/Major (leader of R.I.P)</p>
<p>*Assistant-Superintendent<br/></p>
<p>*Corps Sergeant-Major<br/></p>
<p>*Deputy-Director<br/></p>
<p>*Assistant-Director<br/></p>
<p>*Operation Manager<br/></p>
<p>*Lieutenant-Captain<br/></p>
<p>*Corps Agent</p>
<p>*Lieutenant-Colonel (leader of Branch departments) Example: Maria Calavera, Codename <em>Reaper.</em></p>
<p>*Sergeant</p>
<p>-(Senior) Example: Arslan Altan(transferred from Mistral), Codename <em>Lion</em>.</p>
<p>-(Junior) Example: Coco Adel(recently promoted), Codename <em>Crosshair</em>.</p>
<p>*Warrant Officer. Example: Pyrrha Nikos, Codename <em>Nike</em>.</p>
<p>*Captain</p>
<p>-(Senior) Example: Yatsuhashi Daichi, Codename <em>Sentinel</em>. Velvet Scarlatina, Codename <em>Mimic</em>.</p>
<p>-(Junior) Example: Yang Xiao-Long, Codename <em>Wildfire</em>. Nebula Violette(transferred from Vacuo), Codename <em>Vapour</em>.</p>
<p>*Detective-Commissar</p>
<p>-(Chief/Chief-Inspector) Example: Ruby Rose, Codename <em>Scatter</em>.</p>
<p>-(Deputy-Chief) Example: Ciel Soleil(transferred from Atlas), Codename <em>Chrono</em>.</p>
<p>-(Inspector): Reese Chloris(transferred from Mistral), Codename <em>Ardent</em>. Gwen Darcy, Codename <em>Nightdagger</em>.</p>
<p>*Specialist. Example: Lie Ren, Codename <em>Lotus</em>. Fox Alistair, Codename <em>Hunter</em>. Blake Belladonna, Codename <em>Shadowcat</em>. May Zedong(recently promoted, transferred from Vacuo), Codename <em>Deadeye</em>.</p>
<p>*Vice-corporal: Octavia Ember(transferred from Vacuo), Codename <em>Blaze</em>. Jaune Arc, Codename <em>Paladin</em>.</p>
<p>*Corporal: Nolan Porfirio(transferred from Vacuo), Codename <em>Shocker</em>. Bolin Hori(transferred from Mistral), Codename <em>Tao</em>. Nadir Shiko(transferred from Mistral), Codename <em>Striker</em>. Nora Valkyrie, Codename <em>Mjölnir</em>. Dew Gayl(transferred from Vacuo), Codename <em>Zephyr</em>.</p>
<p>*Cadet: Weiss Schnee, Codename <em>Snowdrift</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sub Divisions</strong>
</p>
<p>*Operator: provides intel and missions for agents on the field, compiling information provided by agents out in the field, oversees technical support on and off the field, handles emergency calls. Examples: Ciel, Reese, Dew, Terra Cotta-Arc(migrated from Atlas branch, non-Huntress), Codename <em>Augur</em>.</p>
<p>*Bounty Hunter: Hunts down targets, dead or alive. Specialises in capturing individuals alive and anti-personnel. Examples: Yang, May, Nebula, Nadir, Octavia, Pyrrha.</p>
<p>*Enforcer: Excels in Personal Protection Details, guard-duties, and serves as an extreme task force to enforce the law, such as during riots or large-scale criminal activity. Extreme peace-keepers.</p>
<p>Examples: Yang, Arslan, Yatsuhashi, Bolin, Coco, Nora, Nolan.</p>
<p>*Special Agent: agents exceling at covert missions and undercover work, spies and infiltrates.</p>
<p>Examples: Blake, Ciel, Ruby, Fox, Gwen, Ren, Velvet.</p>
<p>"…And that's about it. Some agents excel at multiple sub divisions, such as Captain Wildfire," Deadeye explained.</p>
<p>"I see. I honestly haven't thought that far ahead," Weiss replied, her brow furrowing. "I must've missed that in the application form…"</p>
<p>"Eh, no worries. Vice-corporal Paladin hasn't joined any either; hear he's sort of stuck patrolling and helping kids to school, that sort of thing. I hear the moms are really appreciating his efforts." She snickered at that. "You've got plenty of time to mull it over so don't sweat it. Is there anything else you might wanna ask?"</p>
<p>Weiss took a moment. "I am curious about our station. It's much larger than I thought it was."</p>
<p>"E-Each Branch HQ has the n-necessities, but over the years the funding has improved…s-so they've expanded to further a-accommodate," May explained.</p>
<p>"Basically, each HQ has a mess-hall, a Medical Bay, which also serves as an emergency hospital for civilians, Blacksmith and Engineers' Quarter—"</p>
<p>"Oh I know for certain that's where Ruby hangs out the most."</p>
<p>"Hah! That's the Chief-Inspector for ya!" Reese laughed. "She spends half her time in there if not in her office; each agent's office serves as makeshift, Spartan rooms should an agent need to spend the night. We also have briefing rooms, the lab and the Prison Wing, and of course the Training Facility, complete with a massive shooting-range, martial arts dojo, all-purpose-gyms, arena, and the track-&amp;-field. If Scatter isn't hanging out in the Engineer's Quarter or holed up in her office, you'll find here there, target-shooting or running laps."</p>
<p>The cadet rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why am I not surprised? So what about the main HQ then?"</p>
<p>"The main one? It's on a man-made island in the middle of the ocean. For the sake of neutrality," Reese explained. "It wouldn't sit well with other countries if the R.I.P had their main base of operations in any one country."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Well, are there any rules I should know about? I can tell there's no particular dress-code like in the Atlesian military, but—"</p>
<p>"Nope," Reese flatly replied. "The Vale branch isn't particularly strict with uniforms, but it varies between the branches. Menagerie has one – the standard guard uniform I've heard,— but it's supposedly not forced, same with Mistral and Vacuo. Mantle don't have one either, but that's probably to further spite Atlas. They're trying to separate from Atlas as a kingdom after all."</p>
<p>"So I've heard." Weiss sighed. "General Ironwood has neglected the city for too long and Mantle has in fact been exploited. They're thinking of relocating altogether to the east of Solitas, including the Mantle R.I.P branch and to build an academy of their own."</p>
<p>"I can't blame them…" May quietly added. "T-This has caused the A-Atlas military and the Mantle R.I.P branch to b-butt heads…And the Atlas branch's hands are tied…"</p>
<p>"You can only live for so long in someone else's shadow and endure so much neglect." Reese rummaged through her pocket to fish up a lollipop, unwrap it, and popped it into her mouth. "Good for them."</p>
<p>Rose petals swept into the room as Ruby appeared out of nowhere, beaming at the cadet. "Good for who?"</p>
<p>"There you are, Ruby!" The cadet said with a huff. "Where did you disappear off to?"</p>
<p>"I got your stuff," she flatly replied as she held out a small, square metal box that was separate from the rest. She opened it. "Tadaa! Your very own R.I.P insignia! No agent is complete without it!"</p>
<p>The insignia was a stormy metal-silver badge depicting a balance-scale behind a shield that is framed with olive-branches, the symbol of R.I.P and all it stood for.</p>
<p>Reese repressed the urge to chortle at the Schnee's expression. Poor girl looked as if Ruby had popped <em>the</em> question by the way she was blushing.</p>
<p>"Here, let me put it on you!"</p>
<p>"H-Hey! I am capable of doing that myself, thank you!" Weiss stated as Ruby pinned the badge over the cadet's left breast, ignoring her.</p>
<p>"There! Doesn't that look nice?"</p>
<p>Weiss sighed as she glanced down at it, her lips curling into a warm smile. "It…really does. Was that all?"</p>
<p>"No, but the rest can wait; I want to show you around! As my assigned cadet it's my duty!" She saluted and smiled as brightly as ever. "Oh, by the way check it out, guys; the Wanted Board got updated recently!"</p>
<p>Pressing the buttons on the desk, the holographic screen switched over to a large board with nearly hundreds of names and profiles, ranking them by threat-level and sorted by region, including;</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neopolitan – the Silent Killer – Threat-Level: 9
</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semblance: Physical Illusions</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Former assassin and right-hand-woman to Jacques Schnee. Incarcerated by R.I.P and taken to prison. Has since escaped. Guilty of Murder of the third degree.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Considered extremely dangerous and elusive. Known to impersonate officers or civilians. If encountered, proceed with extreme caution. Target confirmed to be mute – Keep in Mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Location Unknown – last seen in Atlas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Raven Branwen – formerly Lieutenant-Captain Nevermore – Threat-Level: 9</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semblance: Can create portals to other people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Renegade Huntress &amp; R.I.P Agent. Guilty of Murder, abandoning fellow officers, and forsaking the duty of R.I.P.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Considered highly dangerous and a traitor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Location Unknown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emerald Sustrai – The Mirage Mistress / The Illusionist – Threat-Level: 9</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semblance: Hallucinations</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daughter to the infamous Sustrai family. Guilty of Burglary, Murder, and Theft.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Considered heavily dangerous and elusive. If encountered, proceed with caution.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last seen in Atlas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>`Tock´ – Threat-Level: 8</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semblance: Unknown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Assassin and former slave of Jacques Schnee. Assaulted and mortally wounded Whitley Schnee and escaped the scene of Mr. Schnee's incarceration. Guilty of Murder of the third degree. Distinct marks: patches of scales and metal teeth. Faunus – Crocodile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Target is to be considered extremely hostile , dangerous, and volatile. Semblance remains unknown. Proceed with extreme caution.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last seen in Atlas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vernal Branwen – formerly Specialist Equinox – Threat-Level:7</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Renegade Huntress &amp; R.I.P agent. Partner to former agent Nevermore. Guilty of Murder, forsaking R.I.P duties, and abandoning the force.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Considered dangerous and a traitor. Semblance unknown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last seen in Anima.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Carmine Esclados – The Rattlesnake of the Sands – Threat-Level: 7</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semblance: Telekinesis</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Renegade Huntress. Guilty of Murder, Theft, Attempted Kidnapping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last seen in Vacuo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>`Lil' Miss´ Malachite – Threat-Level: 6</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leader of the Spider's Web Syndicate. Guilty of Murder, Theft, Kidnapping, and Drug-&amp;-Arms Smuggling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last seen in Mistral.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>x.x.x.x</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Malachite Twins, Melanie &amp; Miltiades – Threat-Level: 6</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daughters of Gangster-Leader `Lil' Miss´ Malachite. Guilty of Murder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
 <em>Last seen in Vale.</em>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So this is how you keep track of them all, huh." It was more of a statement than a question from Weiss.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yep, each Branch is keeping their eyes out and we're working with the local police forces and Huntsmen guilds as well," Ruby said.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Impressive…Wait, Ruby, isn't that Yang's—"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"We don't talk about it here. Yang won't like it if we do..."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The fencer quickly nodded. "No, of course. Forget I even brought it up."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Man, the Wanted Board is always depressing," Reese commented. "I mean, traitors aside, some of these are just impossible. Neopolitan can literally blend in with our officers or the civilians, Tock vanished into thin air as she escaped the Schnee mansion, and the Illusionist has been two steps ahead of us for years even before some of us even joined the force!" She let out a draw-out groan. "Brothers above, she's such a pain in the neck."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I can understand why, but I in some way, I respect her," Weiss said.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The other three turned to her with Reese shooting her an incredulous look. "Sorry, what?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"She <em>is<em> a criminal, I know, but I can't help but admire her reasons for doing what she does. She doesn't steal for the sake of it; it's for a greater cause of helping those less fortunate. In a way, she's like us R.I.P agents; Honour in Our Actions, and through Our Actions, Justice to the People. She just has her own way of meting out justice is all; imagine what she could do if she applied her skills to R.I.P."</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Do you really mean that, Weiss?" Ruby asked her.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The fencer smiled. "I am, but don't get me wrong, I will do all I can to aid in her capture. She's a criminal that needs to be put to Justice. I simply have come to admire her over the years from what I've heard. And I'm sure whatever she came for in my father's office that time was more than justifying."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The sniper was breaming at her and giggled with toothy grin. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Weiss. That's how I feel, too."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You two serious? Even though you always end up in a sour mood whenever she escapes you," Reese sneered.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Well yeah, of course! I respect the woman, but my god her Semblance is OP!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, no argument there."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So, what's the plan?" Weiss asked, facing Ruby. "Am I being deployed right away or is there an initiation involved?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Well, you just so happened to join us on a rare day where we have no missions," Ruby replied and Reese fist-pumped the air. "So I was thinking that today I'll show you around, maybe have you join our daily training round. Sergeant Lion is holding a yoga class today so that's something we can do later. I figure that we'll start with something basic tomorrow such as patrol to ease you in before we move on to other missions."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "`Patrol´?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Ruby shrugged. "Cadets aren't really allowed on the advanced stuff right off the bat, hence the one year requirement. You've got to be completely familiarized with your future partners and the way we run things around here. Standard procedure."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Oh. Right. Of course."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Alright then." She grabbed Weiss' hand and the poor girl flushed red. "Let's go, bestie!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"H-Hey! I don't need to be led around!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The cadet was pulled along as the two disappeared around a corner to the mint-green-haired officer's entertainment. "I swear, that girl is in for a wild ride!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah…" May replied. "Want to join me for some practice-shooting now that we don't have any missions today?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hmm…" Reese's lips quirked neatly up in a sly smile. "I was actually thinking of something else we could do~"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"With no missions…" She jumped off the table edge she had been sitting on and between gently and forcibly pushed the redhead against the wall and tossed the lollipop-stick into the trashcan. She leant in close. "Maybe we could…fool around?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"R-Reese! Don't you realize where we are?! Anyone could—!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You know how much I love a good thrill." Hot breath caressed the quickly reddening shell of May's ear and her body reacted to it as she stifled a moan that threatened to escape her throat. "It's such a pain to have to wait till we get back home and this is such a rare chance…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She was quivering in the inspector's proximity. Her heartrate jumped. "Damn it, Reese…if we get caught we might get fired…!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"C´mon, baby… Just this once?" Her voice had dropped in octave and came out as a husky whisper. "You're the one that wanted to do it during the field-exercise a while back."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May shuddered at the memory; there had been a yearly field-exercise a few months ago that every agent had to participate in, and the two had paired up for the team-battle simulation. Needless to say, they had found a great hiding spot and as they cuddled up things had gotten…heated.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She cooed as lips pressed against the crook of her neck beneath her ear. Her thighs were shaking and her pussy was twitching and aching from Reese's touch as the latter ran a hand up underneath her hoodie.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Lock the door…" she uttered. "And make it quick."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>x.x.x</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It proved to be a challenge to stay quiet even as full lips -some of which tasted sweet- busied themselves in earnest and hands kneaded and groped expanses of scantily clad skin.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Shirts had been rolled up and outer layers loosely hung by the girls' elbows. Their malleable breasts were free of their confines, diamond-hard nipples poking against flushed skin as Reese trapped May between herself and the wall with nothing but an office desk for added support. Shorts pooled around their ankles along with their underwear as fingers explored wet depths. A hand fisted into dusky-rose tresses and freed it from the wild ponytail before trailing thin crimson rivets down the sniper's neck and upper back – nothing her Aura can't fix – when a second finger is added to the mix.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"May…" The skater couldn't believe her voice could sound like that sometimes. The sniper was as nimble with her fingers like a surgeon; absolutely steady and perfect. "Fuck."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Oh Reese…!" May bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet and ground herself, to little effect. "Reese…!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The mint-green-haired girl's sex as throbbing and clenched around May's digits in an attempt to milk as much pleasure as possible. She rolled a dusky peak between her fingers and the redhead shuddered against her. She took it into her mouth, teasing with a swirl of her tongue before applying just enough pressure with her teeth before licking the swollen bud.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May digs her nails into fair skin and clenches her thighs in an effort to stem the trails of wet heat and curls her fingers just right to make Reese stop her oral ministrations and bury her head against the sniper's bosom.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Fuck she smells good.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So fucking good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She glances up at the sniper who watches her with such adoration and raw want in her single eye, the other a marred white…and no doubt was May seeing the same emotions reflecting in the skater's.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It's nearly enough to push her over the edge, but she wills herself to not cum right then and there.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>More fingers plunge into velvety heat up to the second knuckle and spreads inside, rendering the pair into pliant ooze. The skater angled her hand and palmed against the sniper's sensitive bundle of nerves and cups it as the latter throws her head back against the wall with a slam, stifling her cries.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Her body is shaking. There's a limit of how much she can handle and she can feel her orgasm is fast approaching, and the way talented digits curl up just right has her starting to see stars.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May is bucking against her, her sex clenching tightly around her fingers and her breathing is quick and uneven. Sweat glistens on her tan skin and her lip is trembling as her chest heaves and she makes the cutest noises—</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Reese crashes her lips against May's, body flush against hers as they fill each other, stretch each other, pleasure razing all their senses until they're completely scorched and their bodies go taut as they moan into each other, hips twitching.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The toe-curling climax arrives swiftly with the force of a wave crashing against the cliffs and they quiver into each other, wet heat staining the floor in scattered drops as fingers work like a well-oiled piston engine to penetrate heated channels and prolong the haze of euphoria that's licking their bones and cores until neither had the strength to even stand.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>x.x.x</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Having gotten re-dressed and cleaned up any evidence of their tryst, the pair headed outside and basked in the drafts that swept by as they straightened their clothes and hair.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Reese breathed out. "That was…awesome."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah…" May sighed. "I'm glad you convinced me. I didn't realize I needed that so badly."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You and me both." The skater winked and smirked. "Say, when was Arslan's yoga class again?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The sniper produced her Scroll. "…In about fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Heh. We best get moving then; I ain't missing this for the world."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Oh it's a new hobby. I've learned to appreciate the arts of meditation and yoga exercises, you see."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Is that right…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>x.x.x</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Arslan's dojo was quite the sight and not because of the Mistral-inspired architecture she had going on.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>About ten people had joined so far (including Shadowcat, Wildfire, Nike, Mimic, Crosshair, Chrono, and some of the men) when the pair arrived and May studied the room incredulously. "Uh…Why are everyone wearing…what are those, spats?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Tight-fitting compression shirts and pants, actually," the dark-skinned Sergeant corrected, wearing her own compression set with black colours gradating to muted platinum-blonde down the legs and displayed her abs. "It's the new formal wear for units during yoga and meditation exercises."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"It is? What happened to wearing what we were comfortable with?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"It was brought up to me that it would be better if everyone had the appropriate clothing ready at the base rather than bringing clothes from home," Arslan said and peered at the skater. "by Reese here, actually."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The sniper turned towards the sheepishly grinning skater who looked proud of herself, like the cat that caught the canary. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I appreciate the effort you put in, Reese," the Sergeant added. "Now get changed. Class is about to start."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As soon as the woman was out of earshot the sniper gently elbowed the skater. "May I ask <em>why</em> you had everyone wear these…compression clothes?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Well—"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Holy—!" The pair turned around as a stunned Ruby and equally shocked Weiss entered the doorway, the sniper's silver eyes wide as saucers. "Are those compression clothes?!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Indeed!" Reese sidled up against Ruby, arm draped over her shoulder with a goofy grin. "I suggested this to Arslan last week. Did I do well, Chief-Inspector? I did, right?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The redhead's gaze wandered between Ciel and Arslan, both of which with their backs to her and warming up in the new clothes that hugged their forms like a second skin and accentuated their derrieres. The gradating cobalt blue on Ciel's looked sooo good, too!</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah…" She quickly wiped her mouth with her arm as her cock throbbed. "You did real good, Inspector."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Right? Right?" She looked over at her girlfriend. "I can't wait to see you in that!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weiss, trying to maintain composure, turned towards May. "Are they…always like this?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>May sighed. "Y-Yes. Just a-another day in the office for these two."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commissions: Open.<br/>Note: Commissions will end up in a queue until I have finished my current slots.<br/>How to commission: simply PM me here or on FF about fandom, pairing, and please be as detailed as you can with the information lest I fill the gaps myself.<br/>Prices: My fee is 13 dollars per 1000 words, starting with 2000 words as the first 1K words are free. Additional chapters costs 7 dollars plus the 13dollars per 1000 words. The full price will be discussed when the story is completed.<br/>Once the story is finished, I will message you; as soon as payment has been confirmed, I will post it and send you a link.<br/>Payment are through PayPal only.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>